Voices In My Head
by Most Wicked
Summary: Spiderman is possessed by evil spirits.


SPLAT!

Swing.

SPLAT!

Swing.

Over the dark night skies of New-York City, a lonely figure was swinging between the tall skyscrapers of Manhattan.

SPLAT!

Swing.

SPLAT!

Swing.

SPLAT!

**Left. Turn left. There's a lonely person down there in a dark alley.**

What?

_No, you better continue on your way, lest your aunt become suspicious._

Oh, OK

SPLAT!

Swing.

SPLAT!

Swing.

Something told Peter Parker, AKA Spiderman, that something's wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it though.

SPLAT!

Swing.

SPLAT!

Swing.

**Faster. Move faster for crying out loud!**

SPLAT! Swing. SPLAT! Swing. SPLAT! Swing.

_Are you insane? You could miss a swing and break your neck from this up high!_

SPLAT!

Swing.

SPLAT!

Swing.

Again, Peter Parker had a vague feeling of unease. His Spider Sense was even tingling slightly, as if trying to confirm his suspicions and encourage him to try and locate the problem.

SPLAT!

Swing.

SPLAT!

Swing.

Hey, what's that down there? A police car? Perhaps I get down there to see what's this all about.

Swing.

WHOOSH!

Thump.

OK, I've landed.

**What are you doing, you dolt? Go on!**

Leap.

SPLAT!

Swing.

Gain a little more height.

SPLAT!

Swing.

Wait a minute. Hadn't he wanted to investigate the trouble down there? He better turn around.

**GO ON!!!**

SPLAT!

Swing.

SPLAT!

Swing.

_Hope May isn't worried yet._

**Yeah.**

SPLAT!

Swing.

Damn, what is it with his Spider Sense? The damn feeling is increasing!

SPLAT!

Swing.

WHOOSH!

Thump.

I'm here.

Change clothes…

Open the door….

"Aunt May, I'm home!"

"Peter?" he heard his aunt's voice from the kitchen. "It's you? Why are you so late?"

_You had to stay late at the Bugle to finish something._

"You had to stay late at the Bugle to finish something" he answered.

_NO! IDIOT!_

"No! Idiot!"

"Peter, dear? Are you OK?" sounded the worried voice of his aunt.

"What?" what is she talking about? "I'm fine aunt May. Why do you ask?"

"You're talking weird things for the past three days, dear! Are you sure you hadn't been working too hard lately?"

"Huh?" what the HELL is she talking about?! "I'm fine aunt May, don't worry!"

_Finally, this dolt is doing something right!_

**Then perhaps he should enter already and close the damn door?**

Peter entered and closed the door.

He then went upstairs and entered his room. As soon as he was within its friendly familiar walls, he shut the door. Why does he have that feeling again?

His Spider Sense continued to buzz feebly. What the hell is wrong? Why am I feeling that something isn't just right? Like I forgot something obvious I should've been doing…

He suddenly felt alarmed. He felt like the walls of the room were closing on him. It suddenly became harder to breathe, like there was a haze or something in the air. The shadows in the room suddenly appeared to be deeper and gained a third dimension, like miniature black holes. He has to get out!

Open the bag. Ziiiip. Opened.

Change costume to Spiderman.

Damn, it feels a hell of a lot warmer in here! Is something wrong with the weather or something?

Open window and… LEAP!

Ah, the fresh air!

_What the hell are you doing? Return immediately!!!_

**No way! He hasn't yet done what he was supposed to do!**

_What?! You caused him to go out like that!?!_

**And if I did, so what?**

SPLAT!

Swing.

SPLAT!

Swing.

_Idiot! What were you thinking? What if his aunt got upstairs and find out that he's gone!?_

SPLAT!

Swing.

**Forget about that old bitch. We are going to have fun tonight!**

SPLAT!

……………

Swing.

Peter suddenly jerked, what nearly caused him to miss his next swing. An angry feeling filled him. It was more like a burning white-hot rage, actually. And a blind hatred too. But… why? And at whom?

You irresponsible piece of… of… 

**Heh heh, what happened? You suddenly became a gentle, loving and caring creature?**

NO! You don't get it? We're supposed to work covertly, at least at the beginning, you moron!!! We can't let the world know that Spiderman got suddenly evil!!! What if his friends tried to investigate the matter? We might face the Avengers…(shudder)…

Ah stop worrying already! We're a lot better than that group of clowns! Let's kick some innocent arse, and THEN we could have some of your "covert approach" bull!

What a moron you are!!!! The victim is bound to identify him afterwards! So we kill the victim 

There'll be plenty of witnesses! After all, how can anybody fail to notice an orange-dressed muscular man swinging on white threads through the air!?! Let me spell it out for you: we… can't… let… anybody… realize… the truth! It is that simple!

Look what you've done! You bored the kid to exhaustion! 

Peter landed on the ground and held his head in both of his hands.

What a heck of a headache! That hurt! What the hell is happening to him? His Spider Sense never stopped buzzing quietly, like an annoying background noise. Will it shut up already!?!

Oh shit. I think he can hear us...

Nah. He's probably… errrm… too hot. He landed because it got too hot for him in this thick costume of his, and he's just trying to chill out. Yeah, that should be it! After all he is swinging around for quite some time…

What the heck? Suddenly he started to sweat! He felt as if flames were starting to erupt all around his body!

**Are you insane!? It's November! And night too! He's ought to be freezing right now!!**

Crap! He's shivering! He felt as if his body was suddenly enveloped with packets of ice.

I need some help, and fast!

No, kid. You're all right. Just go back home, and everything's gonna be fine.

Yeah, I guess that should be the best thing to do… WHAT!?! How come I'm so sure at this???

**Oh oh…**

Go back home. Forget about this. Home is calling.

Again… an unstoppable lust to go back home. Why?

STOP ASKING YOURSELF SILLY QUESTIONS!!! JUST DO IT!!!

WHAT WAS THAT!?!

**Shhhh… Idiot! Don't yell so loud…**

"Hello? Is anybody there?".

Silence greeted him.

But… I'm sure I've heard something…

It was probably nothing…

Yeah it was prob… yeah… well I guess… NO! THE HECK IT WAS! SOMETHING IS MANIPULATING ME!

Oh dear! Oh boy! Help me out here, I'm losing control over him!!!

**Peter. Peter, it's aunt May. I'm in grave danger, Peter! Help me! Muggers! They broke into the house! Like it was with uncle Ben!**

Oh no! Something has happened to aunt May!

Leap. SPLAT! Swing. SPLAT! Swing. SPLAT! Swing.

**Tada! A true master of his work!**

Master of my @$$… What will happen when he returns home and finds out that his aunt is perfectly fine?

**Oh f***! Didn't think about that…**

Great just… just great! And what are we going to do now!?!

SPLAT! Swing. SPLAT! Swing. SPLAT! Swing. SPLAT! Swing.

**I got it!**

What? What!?!

**A distraction.**

A WHAT? Damn, it'd better work…

**Oh look, Peter!**

What is it?

**Somebody is in need for help! Down there! Yeah, that's right, come right there!**

Thump.

What the… why I had come down here? Wasn't there anyone who was in need for help? But… wait a minute… his Spider Sense wasn't tingling (except for the usual quiet buzz in the last couple of days). SO HOW COULD HE POSSIBLY KNOW THAT SOMEBODY WAS IN DANGER HERE!?!

Oh great! Juuust great! Now he's even more suspicious!

**Ahhh… well, perhaps my plan was less than perfect…**

Oh no! I AM manipulated! On the subconscious level of my mind!

I don't like the way those thoughts of his sound, buddy!

**Well… look at the bright side! At least we managed to delay him from reaching his house and his aunt May… even if it's only for a few minutes…**

Hey! If I was mentally compelled into believing someone was in danger HERE, but there's nobody around, perhaps aunt May isn't in danger at all too!

**Whoopsy!**

Yeah, that's it! Why had I thought she was endangered in the first place?

**Crap…**

Oh NO! Look what you've done! OK… breath hard… not to panic…

Take a deep breath… exhale… suddenly I'm afraid. Another attempt to affect me, to manipulate me! Aha, I knew it!

**STOP DOING THIS! YOU'RE MAKING HIM MORE SUSPICIOUS!**

But… but what can we do!? He's almost on top of us!

**Well, let me think… (how can I calm down this idiot?) AHA! Look at the bright side! At least things couldn't possibly get worse!**

Allright, my best option is to go to the Avengers mansion. They should be able to explain what's happening to me!

OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Damn it! Calm down already! The Avengers are just a bunch of clowns in costumes! They can't harm OUR kind!**

On second thought, these clowns in costumes could hardly help him in his problem. Huh? The Avengers? Clowns!? DAMN! It has just happened again! Now I KNOW I'm controlled or possessed! Time to pay Cap a visit!

Leap.

SPLAT!

Swing.

SPLAT!

Swing.

Stop him!!! Stop him!!!

**I don't know how. I don't care either.**

You don't realize the avengers power! They have this guy named Thor, and he's a Norse god! And they have beaten a great wizard, Loki, into a pulp! And they are friends of the Fantastic Four, who managed to beat Galactus!

**BEAT GALACTUS!?!!? HEEEEEEEELP! SOMEBODY STOP THIS GUY!!!!**

I think I'm hearing something again, like before! Could it be that someone is trying to communicate with me?

**HEEEEEEEELP!!!! SOMEBODY SAVE OUR SKIIINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Help? Help! Someone's in trouble! Wait a minute… I see bright light! There's a fire down the street!!! I better go and save people!

Swing. SPLAT! Swing. SPLAT! Swing. SPLAT! Swing. SPLAT! Swing.

**HELP US PLEASE!!!**

"Hold on, I'm coming!!!"

**HELLLP!**

Pssssst…

**WE'RE IN MORTAL PERIL!!!!!!**

Hey… listen up…

**HEEEEEE…**

SHUT THE F*** UP!!!

**Uh… (damn… I'm embarrassed…) yeah, what?**

You did it! He didn't realize it was you who was shouting! He's going to save somebody in that burning building! He's probably going to forget the whole damn…

**Oh man, I sure hope you're right ya know! Dealing with people tougher than GALACTUS! Yikes!**

[rolls his eyes]

Ouch! What just happened to my eyes? Ah, it's probably all the smoke. "I'm coming! Don't be afraid!"

Fireman: "What the heck are you doing Spiderman!?"

Who was that? Oh, it's that fireman from below…

Spiderman: "I'm going in to save the people inside! I…"

Fireman: "No no no!!! You have a mistake! We're shooting a movie here!!!"

He then points to a nearby rolling camera. Right to it's left sits a very irritated director, who is casting mad glances at Spiderman.

Spiderman: "Oh… really? I… umm… sorry guys. I guess hunting down bad guys every day or so affects you like steroids, isn't it… he he he…" he chuckled feebly at his pathetic attempt to joke. When he sees there is no response he quickly gets lost, and goes back home, pretty disappointed and appalled…

Swing…

SPLAT…

Swing…

SPLAT…

Sighhhhhh… He forgot all about it…good job friend!

**Thinks buddy! Damn, those Avengers could've call those friends of theirs, and then…**

The Avengers! Hadn't he wanted to see them?

(Tense silence)

**(Tense silence)**

But… what for? Something about… a possession!?!

He landed on the nearly deserted sidewalk and took a good look at himself.

What nonsense! I look and feel perfectly fine! I guess it was my imagination all along…

(Relieved breath…)

**(Relieved breath…)**

**…END!**

**(Hahahaahahahahaha!)**


End file.
